Arbalest and Hair Driers
by IsseiHyoudoufan
Summary: Please read and review and let me know how to continue with this.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Full Metal Panic or Kim Possible.

This is set during Sousuke and Kaname's senior year.

Kaname was sitting in her house as she was thinking about a certain Mithril sergeant when she heard a knock on her door.

As she went to answer the door she picked up the .44 Magnum revolving pistol as she thought to herself: 'Can never be too safe.'

"Who is it?" Kaname asked as she reached the door.

She gets her answer as she heard a pistol slide being pulled opened and closed.

Kaname slowly opens the door as she takes in the sight of her boyfriend of two years standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have behind you back Sousuke?" Kaname asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing at all Kaname, are you going to invite me in?" Sousuke asked her.

Before she could answer him however Sousuke's phone started ringing.

"Sagara, okay thanks bye," is all Kaname heard from the mercenary.

"Can you come with me Kaname?" Sousuke asked her as he held his hand out.

"Sure" was all Kaname could say as she accepted his outstretched hand.

Sousuke led Kaname by the hand out of her apartment after she locked her door he led her down the stairs and out of the apartment complex down to street level, where Sousuke turned to Kaname with a big smile on his face.

With one hand still behind his back Sousuke looked up at Kaname with a warm loving smile. "Kaname how long has it been since we have been going out?" Sousuke asked her.

"It has been about two years today, why?" She asked him back.

"Well I think that we should take it a step further so that is why I have brought you out here tonight," Sousuke said and when he finished Kaname noticed Arbalest fall out of the sky and land right behind Sousuke and when the dust cleared she noticed that Arbalest was holding something in his hands.

When Kaname noticed what exactly was in Arbalest's hands she had tears in her eyes. '_Kaname Chidori will you marry Sgt. Sousuke Sagara of Mithril?" _ Kaname heard the AI known as 'Al' from inside of the Arbalest.

Kaname looks up at Arbalest and notices that the sign it is holding is a _'Will you marry me?' _sign, and then she looks back at Sousuke only to notice that he is down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand as he opens it she sees the big diamond in the center of the golden band with a picture of both Sousuke and Kaname in the center of the diamond.

After a few seconds of thinking Kaname decides that she has to give him her answer.

"Of course I will marry you Sousuke I have dreamed of this day for at least a year now, well excluding Arbalest but you did it in your own way and nobody will ever be able to copy you Sousuke," She says as he slips the ring on her finger and stands up to embrace his new fiancée.

"I love you Kaname Chidori and you are the only person that I have ever loved." Sousuke said as he embraced Kaname tightly.

"Oh Sousuke and you are the only I person that I love, and the only person that I ever will." Kaname told him when a thought suddenly hit her, "what about Mithril I am going to be a mess every time you leave now even more."

"Oh about that Al can you help me out here." Sousuke said to the machine behind him.

"Affirmative Sgt. Sagara," Al's voice chimed in as the arbalest's hands began to turn the sign around.

Written in Tessa's hand writing, enlarged, but still her hand writing it said "_Sgt. Sagara has been set to On-call only in situation needing the arbalest."_

"So there you go Kaname you won't have to worry about me going away on missions for a long time," Sousuke told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well that is a great big relief Sousuke, now we can spend a lot of time together and not have to worry about you leaving all the time." Kaname told him as she gave him a big kiss on his lips.

"Well do you want to stay the night at my apartment tonight?" Kaname asked him.

"Sure why not, I just hope that your friends don't hammer me with a million questions tomorrow." Sousuke told her as she led him into the apartment.

"Oh don't worry about that I will take care of that if it happens." Kaname told him as they reached the bathroom.

"Yea so do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight so you can get some sleep?" Sousuke asked her as he started walking towards the couch only to be stopped by Kaname holding onto his arm.

"No silly you are going to stay in my room with me tonight," Kaname stated as she started pulling him towards her room.

"Ok if you insist good night Kaname," Sousuke said as they walked into the bedroom towards the bed.

"Good night Sousuke," Kaname said as they reached the bed. That night the two of them slept peacefully in each other's arms.

_A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I decided to put an end to this chapter so I could get my next one started, please Read and Review and tell me how to continue with this thank you._


End file.
